Digimon: Season 5
by HiWayXingFrog
Summary: When eight new kids get sucked into the Digital World thru a computer game, they find out the fate of the world rests on their shoulders! R & R PRETTY PLEASE!
1. Game, Set?

**Digimon: Digital Monsters**  
**Season 5**

Fullmetal Saiyan: Greetings, citizens of the Earth! This is my first multi-chaptered fanfic, so it might be a little shaky. However, I have done and seen enough to know that every fic needs a disclaimer, so I'll keep it simple: I do not own digimon in any way, shape or form, although if I did, I would have put all the couples that everyone thought were gonna get together in the actual series. Like Tai and Sora, for example. She ended up with Matt. MATT! How stupid is that! Sorry, kinda got off topic there. All the human characters are mine, though. Anyway, as all of you fellow anime freaks and digimon watchers know, every season of digimon is narrated by a character from the previous season. To that end, I've called in my good friend Tommy Himi (AKA Kumamon, Legendary Warrior of Ice) from Season 4 to narrate my homemade Season 5. Take a bow, Tommy!

Tommy: Hi, Everybody! It's great to be here! Thanks for having me! I heard from Davis and Rika that this is a really fun job!

FMS: What? How did you talk to…? Ahh, well. It's not important. Why don't you start off the story for us! Let's not waste anymore time! Take it away, Tommy!

Tommy: You got it! (Starts a film reel)

Episode 1: Game, Set...?

Eight-year-old Sarah Lawson looked up suddenly from her dolls as she heard the apartment door slam. She knew perfectly well it was her older brother, Brendon Bradley, but she still couldn't help but look up whenever she heard a sound. Brendon was a twelve-year-old with bronze skin, dark brown eyes, a messy mop of brown hair and a face full of freckles. He was short for his age and was often teased for it, but what he lacked in stature, he made up for in courage and physical strength. Sarah was a cute little girl with curly brown hair who shared her brother's freckles but not his complexion. Brendon raced past her room and down the hall and Sarah heard the sounds of the computer booting up. She poked her head out of her bedroom door.

"Brendon?" she asked. She heard the keys on the computer clacking.

"Yeah?" he called back. The small girl walked down the hall to her brother's room.

"What are you doing?" Sarah inquired as she stood in the doorway. Brendon didn't look away from the screen.

"I'm logging on to the Matrix," he replied. Sarah went over to his side to stare at the screen and squealed.

"Ohh! I like the Matrix!" she exclaimed. Brendon sighed and rolled his eyes. He had shown his little sister the Matrix Trilogy when she was four and she wanted to be like Trinity ever since. Not surprising, since Brendon wanted to be like Morpheus, at least in the way he dressed. In Brendon's opinion, Morpheus wore the coolest shades known to man.

"Not _that_ Matrix, Sarah. It's the name of a private server I made on the V-Net for me and my friends. I'm supposed to be meeting them in a few minutes."

"Are you going to play a game?" she asked. Brendon nodded. She did likewise.

"Can I play?" she asked, making her brown eyes big and sparkly.

_Well, let's see. Who's gonna be there?_ Brendon thought._ There's me, Jeremy, Cody, Amber, Nathan, Jen, Tal. I guess she can come along_.

"Sure, little sis," he said patting her on the head, running his fingers thru the brown curls. "Why not?"

Sarah smiled broadly. Brendon pulled out two visors.

"Now Sarah, you put this on your ear, and this over your eyes," he instructed, "and you put the microphone near your mouth so we can hear you when you talk."

"Okay," she chirped back. Brendon then tapped a few keys on the keyboard in front of them.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his hand suspended over the enter key. Sarah nodded eagerly.

"Here we go!" he shouted and tapped the button. A flash of bright white light filled their eyes and they felt their bodies tingle. A black screen with green scrolling code appeared before them. In white letters it said: What will you do? Underneath was a text box. Brendon typed: Gaming Arena. The computer responded with a chime similar to the buzzing of the computer from Star Trek: TNG and sent them to a rather bland, box like room. Inside were six people talking to each other.

"Brendon, who are they?" Sarah asked. Before Brendon could answer the talking had stopped.

"EEEK! Is that your little sister, Brendon?" a female voice squealed. Brendon winced.

"Yes, it is, Jen," he sighed.

"She's so cute!" Jen said. "She has your freckles!"

Sarah blinked a few times.

"But unlike Captain Conceit over there," said Amber, "she doesn't look like she spends every day in a tanning booth."

"Who are they?" she repeated.

"You remember my friends, Sarah," Brendon replied, "Their digital representations are almost identical to the way they look, so, the tall, really tan boy with black hair and eyes is Nathan Soffio. An honor student, a bit of a dork, but he's cool. The girl with blonde hair and green eyes is Jen Schiller. _Major _ditz, but we love her. The taller girl with the brown hair and eyes is Amber Coker, our resident anime authority. The short boy with brown hair is Tal Schechter, the biggest computer geek you could ever hope to meet. The pale kid with blonde hair and blue eyes is Jeremy Harris, the self-proclaimed definition of cool, and the little guy that looks like him is his brother, Cody."

"Um, Brendon?" Sarah whispered. "Why is someone named Tal so short?" Tal groaned and dropped to the floor (the classic anime action known as a facevault) while everyone else broke into fits of laughter.

"Tal is his middle name, Sarah," Brendon explained, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Well, then what's his first name?" Sarah asked.

"It's…" Brendon started but couldn't get another syllable out as Tal tackled him to the ground.

"No tell-o my name-o," Tal said.

"What's his problem?" Nathan asked.

"Tal doesn't like his first name," Brendon groaned underneath Tal.

"Well, we can't play Taiketsu with Sarah around, now can we?" Amber huffed. Tal shook his head and shrugged. Taiketsu was an interactive fighting game that the older kids really enjoyed but didn't let the younger kids play.

"We wouldn't have been able to anyway, since Jeremy brought Cody. What about a game of acroball?" he suggested. The others nodded in agreement.

"Four on each team," Jeremy said, "Brendon and I will be captains."

"Alright, then acroball it is," Tal said.

"Acroball options screen activated," the computer said. Sarah nudged her brother nervously as the surrounding area began to change.

"What's 'acroball?'" she asked.

"It's a computer game, it's sort of like a combination of volleyball and soccer," Brendon replied, "It's easy, you'll like it."

"State the name of the teams' captains," the computer said.

"Jeremy and Brendon," Tal said.

"Jeremy, state your team," the machine said after it processed the information it was given.

"Nathan, Cody and Jen," Jeremy replied.

"Pick your team's acroball jersey," the computer said bringing up several different outfits. Jen surveyed each outfit.

"Pick the black and orange one, it's cool," she said in a low, deep voice and narrowing her eyes. Jeremy blushed and stammered.

"Whatever you say," he said goofily as he picked the jersey suggested. Brendon sighed with embarrassment. Jeremy was Brendon's best friend, and even though Brendon was the only one Jeremy had told, it was obvious to everyone that, A) Jeremy liked Jen; and B) when Jen wanted something from Jeremy, he was like putty in her hands. WhatJeremyknew, that everyone else didn't, was that Brendon felt the same about Amber.

"Jeremy's team is ready," the computer said, "Brendon, state your team."

"Sarah, Amber and Tal," Brendon replied.

"Pick your team's acroball jersey."

Brendon turned to Sarah.

"I'll let you choose. I really don't have a favorite," he said. Sarah mulled over the choices for a few moments.

"The purple and gold one," she said.

"Brendon's team is ready. What arena will you play in?"

"The Sphere arena," Brendon said. The environment was changed to a large, round room, and everyone was floating around the center.

"Are you ready to play?"

"Yes!" everyone answered at once. The top of the sphere opened and a small orb descended toward them. It was glowing and it didn't look like the standard game ball.

"Something's not right," Tal said, "I think it's a virus, everyone abort the game."

"The geek knows best," Brendon said. "Everybody out!" The group started typing furiously on their keyboards at home.

"It won't let me!" Nathan cried, "I tried every system override I know!"

"Same here," Jen added, "OK, time for last ditch. Take off your visors."

Everyone did as suggested. After they took off their visors, each child gazed about their surroundings. They were still inside the game. They stared at each other in horror.

"We're still here," Cody said. Sarah grabbed Brendon's arm.

"Is this part of the game, Brendon?" she asked fearfully. Brendon shook his head without looking down at her, a sweatdrop appearing on his forehead.

"No," he replied through clenched teeth. "It's not."

The orb came to a halt in the center of the arena. It then began to glow brighter and draw everyone toward it.

"We still have the acroball jerseys on!" Jeremy said, "Get away from the ball!"

Before they could even react, a shockwave rushed out from the orb. Sarah was crying at this point.

"I can't move!" she cried. They were drawn suddenly into the orb and everything went black.

* * *

Sarah woke up in a forest, wearing a yellow shirt and pink shorts. She gazed at her surroundings. There were ferns, bushes and trees, but no Brendon. She slowly got up and took a deep breath.

"Brendon!" she called. No answer.

"Brendon!" she called again. Still no answer. She wandered around for a little while.

"Brendon, where are you?" the young girl cried. She heard a rustling in the bushes behind her. The young girl spun around quickly.

"Well, I don't know what a Brendon is, but how about a Nyaromon?" a voice said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Nyaromon silly!" a yellow ball of fur said, "And you're Sarah!"

It blinked its fuchsia eyes curiously and twitched its cat ears.

"You're exactly how I pictured you!" Nyaromon said as it jumped into Sarah's arms.

"How do you know me...Nya...Nyar—"

"Nyaromon. You're my Chosen Child!" it said happily.

"Well, let's go find Brendon, okay, Nyaromon!" Sarah said petting Nyaromon's head. It didn't take long for them to find Amber who was carrying a small, pink, feather covered blob.

"Sarah! I'm so glad I found you," she said. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt with a helmet, a pair of pink gloves and a pair of jeans.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Sarah asked the older girl.

"Yeah, Jen and Nathan are with me," she said pointing behind her. Sure enough, Jen was not far behind wearing a pink cowgirl's outfit and Nathan was wearing horn-rimmed glasses and a sweater vest with a button down shirt, and a pair of khaki shorts. Jen was carrying a small leaf-like creature and a grey, seal-like creature was following Nathan.

"Are you guys Chosen Children too?" Sarah inquired turning to Amber.

"You bet!" the pink blob in her arms replied, "I'm Yokomon!"

"And I'm Tanemon!" the leaf creature cried from Jen's arms.

"I'm Bukamon," the seal creature said as it latched on to Nathan's arm. Nathan tried desperately to shake it off. The girls giggled as Nathan continued to struggle with Bukamon.

"Sarah!" a voice called in the distance. Sarah turned to see Brendon, Cody, Jeremy and Tal headed their way, each followed by a small monster.

"Hi, guys!" Jen called to them. When they got closer, Tal gave Jen and Amber a strange look.

"Well, you two actually look stranger than usual," he said bluntly. The girls' heads had quadrupled in size as they were about to explode with anger (another typical anime action), when Sarah started to laugh uncontrollably. The monsters had all converged on her.

"They're so cute, what are they?" she asked.

"We're Digimon!" the creatures chorused. "Digital Monsters!"

"Digimon, from the anime..."Amber gasped, "But that would mean we're..."

"In the Digital world," a voice said. All eight children turned. It seemed to be a holographic projection of…

"Genaii?" the six elder children said at once. The young man in the white robe smiled and cocked his head slightly.

"The one and only!"

To Be Continued…

Tommy: WOW! Sucked into the Digital World through a computer game! Talk about exciting! See the beginning of one bizarre and fun adventure on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	2. Sick Day

**Digimon: Digital Monsters  
Season 5**

Tommy: Our story started when Brendon, his sister, Sarah, and their friends logged onto the V-Net for a group game of acroball. Just a regular, everyday game between friends, right? Wrong. In a huge flash of light, everything changed. Sarah was the first to wake up, and after walking around for a while met up with the rest of the gang, each with their own digimon partner. Just what in the world's going on?

Episode 2: Sick Day

The eight children stood, open-mouthed around a holo-projection of Genaii, who was still grinning. Brendon, naturally, was the first to open his mouth and speak.

"The Digital World?" he exclaimed. "Digimon? Real! Genaii, What the heck is going on? Why are we here? How'd we get here? Why are we dressed like the characters from the Digimon cartoon? And just where is that hologram coming from?" A large pink head with long thin ears bounced on top of Brendon's head and wrapped his ears around his head like bike helmet straps.

"If you'd just chill out for a minute, he could explain it for you, Brendon," the head said.

"Sorry, Koromon," Brendon said, "but getting sucked into another world through a computer game isn't exactly a common occurrence. I'm a little freaked out."

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that," Genaii apologized, scratching his head, "but it was the safest way of bringing you here.

"And _why_, exactly, are we here?" Jen asked, hands at her hips. She was getting irritated.

"I'm saving that answer for last," Genaii replied. "Trust me, you won't like it.

"Okay, then," Nathan jumped in. "Explain the outfits."

"That, actually, is quite simple. You wear the garb of the original digidestined whose character is most closely reflected in your own hearts. In short, you wear the clothes of the one you're most like. A little treat I threw in."

"So you're saying I'm most like Tai?" Brendon asked, looking down at his brown shorts, white gloves, blue shirt and yellow shirt underneath. "I guess that makes sense. At the very least, it explains why Koromon's my digimon."

"Of course it makes sense!" Jeremy exclaimed, making muscle poses in a green tank top, blue jeans, and brown gloves. "You're just like him. You're bossy, stubborn, arrogant, reckless, pigheaded…"

"Yes, thank you _so_ much for all the adjectives," Brendon interrupted.

"My pleasure, gogglehead!" Jeremy pulled the goggles on Brendon's forehead closer toward him and then released, causing them to fly back and slap him in the face. Brendon's head snapped back and Koromon went flying.

"Ahh, you jerk!" Brendon shouted in pain. The impact of the goggles left big red circles around his eyes. "Oh, yeah! You're Matt for sure!" A small digimon bounced out from underneath Jeremy. He, too, looked like a large head, but he had light brown fur all over him, save for his face. The strangest thing about him was the large horn on the top of his head. Jeremy was lucky he hadn't sat down on him.

"Jeremy, that wasn't nice!" the digimon scolded.

"Sorry, Tsunomon. I couldn't resist." Jeremy said, his face turning slightly red.

"If I'm not mistaken," Genaii began, "You're also all the same ages as the digidestined whose clothes you wear."

Brendon thought for a minute. He started counting with his fingers; once to 13, three times to 12, twice to 10 and twice to 8.

"He's right!"

"So, I guess this makes me Izzy." Tal said. He was wearing an orange button-down shirt with brownish green shorts and yellow gloves. A small digimon that looked like a pink blob shaped like a sock jumped off of Tal's head and into his arms. This elicited a gasp from everyone except Genaii; apparently he was the only one who noticed he was there.

"Tal, what's an Izzy?" the creature asked.

"He's a cartoon character, Motimon," Tal replied, "And would you stay off my head?"

"Yuck." Cody said. "Who dresses like this? I hate green." Cody was wearing brown shorts, a light green shirt, and a darker green vest, but what he really disliked was the large green hat.

"That would be TK," Brendon answered, "and chill out, kid. It doesn't look that bad. There's not much you can do about it anyway."

"Well, I'm obviously most like Mimi." Jen said. "After all, we both have the same fashion sense."

"Yeah, her wardrobe's just like her digimon," Amber whispered to Sarah, "straight from the forest!" The two girls erupted into a fit of laughter. Jen, on the other hand, was not amused.

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE MIMI DRESSED BETTER THAN SORA OR KARI!" Jen was leaning in on Amber and Sarah so hard as she yelled that they were bent impossibly backwards, their arms dragging on the ground.

"Chill out, Princess," Amber said.

"Yeah, it was just a joke," Sarah added.

_Albeit with an element of truth. _Amber thought.

"Besides, I like these clothes!" Sarah exclaimed. "Who am I supposed to be, Brendon?"

"A girl named Kari, Tai's little sister," Brendon said with a smile. "Kinda funny, isn't it?"

"Yeah!" Sarah squealed. "I'm your little sister, too!"

"That's right!" Brendon shouted as he got into a furious tickle fight with his sister.

"Would you two quit fooling around?" Nathan scolded. "We're in a serious situation here. We're stuck in another world, we don't know how to get home, and we don't even know why we're here!" Nathan was shouting by that point. He was really mixed up about the whole thing. Motimon looked at him with confusion. Genaii's hologram flickered. "AND WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS UP WITH THAT HOLOGRAM!"

"Nathan, calm down before you start hyperventilating… again." Brendon said, his limbs still entangled with his sister's. "The hologram's coming from a projector on the ground. It's weird; I just noticed it. It keeps messing up because there's dirt shifting around it."

"Pretty close, actually," Genaii explained. "That projector is actually a shield that belongs to a friend of mine. He must have misplaced it again. He can be a bit absentminded."

"Well, I was close," Brendon said as he rose, brushing the dust off of his new clothes. He walked closer to the hologram and inspected the projector, tilting it on its side.

"Hey, watch it!" Genaii exclaimed as his hologram tilted. Brendon noticed red straps on the underside.

"You're right; it _is_ a shield." Brendon said, taking a closer look. "In fact, it looks kinda familiar." The gang noticed a rustling in the bushes a few feet away. The entire group tensed. They heard a voice through the brush. It sounded distinguished and somewhat Shakespearean.

"Odsbodkins!" the voice exclaimed. Who ever the voice belonged to was obviously frustrated as well. "I must have dozed off again. And in my sleep I've lost my second shield! The digidestined children could arrive at any moment and I need my shield so Genaii can speak with them!" Genaii's eyes widened and he smiled. He obviously recognized the voice.

"There you are, Mercurymon!" Genaii called. The rustling in the bushes grew louder as the digimon searching for his shield grew closer, drawing closer to the voice. Finally, the digimon made his way through the brush. His appearance elicited a gasp from everyone but Brendon and Genaii. He looked _somewhat _humanoid, but he was made entirely of metal. He had two large mirror plates for his chest and face and on his left arm he held a shield identical to the one on the ground.

"Genaii!" Mercurymon shouted, "The digidestined…"

"Have arrived at last," Genaii said. "And not a moment too soon. Children, our world is in very grave peril. The creatures of this land are under attack by the evil Pathomon."

"Pathomon?" Brendon asked, scratching his head. "That sounds somehow familiar."

"I don't see how," Mercurymon said. "He hath never been on any season of thine television series."

"How do people in your world know about that show anyway?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan, look at Mercurymon. He's basically a walking T.V." Cody said. "Don't you think they get reception from our world?"

"Cody, that's completely ridiculous," Amber said.

"Allow me to explain," Genaii began. "Everything that was portrayed on your television series actually happened. I'd go into the whole parallel universe explanation but I'm sure you get the idea. There are some special humans in your world with a psychic link to ours. I still can't believe they turned it into a TV series."

"Ha!" Nathan laughed. "And here I thought they just had awesome writers."

"Wait," Cody interrupted, "does this mean that eventually we'll be on TV, too?"

"I've got it!" Tal exclaimed. "Pathomon! Like the word 'pathogen!'"

"So we're dealing with some kind of virus digimon?" Brendon asked.

"Precisely," Mercurymon answered. "Thou obviously art not as dull as thine predecessors.

"Wait 'till you get to know him," Jeremy muttered.

"As I was saying," Mercurymon continued, "Pathomon is somehow mani…"

"Manipulating his data into some deadly digi-virus and spreading it all over the digital world, infecting the environment and digimon?" Brendon interrupted.

"That is _exactly _what he's doing," Genaii answered.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Cody.

"Brendon, how did you know that?" Sarah asked. Brendon looked down at his sister and smiled, something he had not done since Mercurymon appeared and had no intension of doing so after he learned everything they had seen on the show actually happened at some point. Mercurymon was a villain in Season 4, and a very powerful one, too. But this Mercurymon seemed nice enough and he _was_ the kids' only link to Genaii. Brendon resolved to trust him.

"Lucky guess? It seems like the kind of thing an evil disease themed digimon would do."

"_That_," Genaii said, pointing to a large, black spire in the distance, "is Pathomon's citadel. It is the focal point from which his evil spreads. His virus ravages the lands, decompiling the data of almost any digimon that comes into contact with it and causes their very structure to break down. Any digimon strong enough to resist his poison is tainted by his evil, serving his will.

"That's horrible!" Brendon exclaimed.

"We have to stop him!" Jeremy agreed.

"Yeah, but if that tower is the focal point of Pathomon's virus, how do we get to him without getting infected ourselves?" Tal asked. Brendon clenched his teeth. That was one question he did not have an answer to.

"There is a way." Mercurymon said. "There is a building several miles west of here. From there, thou can reach Pathomon's lair unscathed and virtually undetected."

"Well, since this is basically a _virtual _world, I like those odds!" Brendon said. His enthusiasm was officially restored.

"Mercurymon," Amber said, "I hate to be a downer, but several miles west of here means several miles west of the bottom of this cliff.

"Uhh…" Mercurymon droned. He was stumped. "I…"

"Don't worry, we'll think of something!" Brendon said. "I mean, it's not like we have much of a choice, right? We'll be fine!

"Indeed you shall!" Mercurymon added. "For I shall be your guide and protector. No harm shall come to beings as lovely as these," he gestured to Amber, Jen and Sarah, "whilst I draw breath!"

Amber turned fuchsia on the spot. "You really think I'm pretty?"

"But of course." Mercurymon took Amber's hand in is as if he were going to kiss it, which he probably would have if he had an actual face. "It takes not a genius to see that the fairest in all of the land is thee."

"Back off, pal," Brendon whispered to Mercurymon as he gently but firmly pushed him aside. No way was he gonna let some metal mesh monster charm the girl of his dreams. "Anyhow, after we save the world, we're getting the grand tour! I wanna explore every inch of this place!"

"_Don't worry, you'll get your wish. Once I'm done with you, you'll be in so many pieces I can scatter you across every inch of this world!_ Rabid Fury!"

"What the…" Brendon's words were cut short as a lion's head made of black energy slammed into the ground and sent the entire group flying.

"What the Devimon? Oh, no! Not now!" Mercurymon exclaimed. A large, dark figure hopped out of the trees and landed a few meters in front of the group.

"Leomon?" Genaii asked. "What do you think you're doing?"

"It be not Leomon, Genaii! Not anymore! Pathomon's virus hath corrupted him into the evil ShadowLeomon!

"That's right, Mercurymon!" ShadowLeomon exclaimed. He looked exactly like Leomon, but his fur was matted and jet black. "And by order of Lord Pathomon, I must destroy those children! Now, stand aside and I promise I won't hurt you!"

"Mercurymon, these children our world's last hope! Protect them at all costs!" Genaii instructed. His hologram abruptly disappeared.

"Protect them from _me_?" ShadowLeomon mockingly asked. "Good luck! _Rabid Fury!_" ShadowLeomon pointed his fist in Brendon's direction and another energy blast in the shape of a lion's head hurtled towards him. Mercurymon quickly jumped in the path of the blast and seemed to absorb it with his right shield.

"Thou art a fool! Thou must do better than that to get past me!" Mercurymon pointed his left shield at ShadowLeomon.

"_Offset Reflection!"_ The attack that was meant for Brendon was now flying towards its originator with double the force. ShadowLeomon quickly jumped out of the way to avoid the blast, which slammed into a nearby tree and completely obliterated it. Mercurymon turned to face the digidestined.

"Hurry, thou must leave!" He shouted. "I'll handle this brutish leviathan!"

"We're not gonna leave you here to fight that!" Brendon said. Koromon hopped back onto Brendon's head.

"Yeah, we can help you!" Koromon yelled.

At this point, ShadowLeomon realized that to destroy the digidestined, he had to get past Mercurymon, but couldn't use energy attacks. He resolved to engage him in hand-to-hand combat.

"I cannot fight him _and_ keep thee safe! Thou must flee!" Mercurymon yelled.

"We're not leaving!" Amber shouted.

"Are you serious?" Jen asked with disbelief.

"Yeah!" Nathan agreed. "You heard the mon! He can handle it!"

"GO NOW!" Mercurymon shouted. He had just intercepted another one of ShadowLeomon's blasts. He pointed his shield at the edge of the cliff on which they were all standing, between him and the digidestined.

"Hey, what're you…?"

"_Offset Reflection!_"

The blast shot from Mercurymon's shield and struck the ground, sending cracks through the cliff. The ground beneath the digidestined's feet began to crumble and break away. The digidestined and their digimon began to plummet towards the river below. Above their own terrified screams, the children heard Mercurymon's voice.

"Stay strong and protect each other! You're our last hope!"

To Be Continued…

Tommy: Quite a sinking situation the new gang's gotten themselves into. See how they get out of it on the next _Digimon: Digital Monsters_!


	3. Fire v Ice

**Digimon: Digital Monsters  
Season 5**

Tommy: Brendon and his friends woke up in the Digital World with cool new outfits, digimon partners and a really happy Genaii, who was talking to them thru a hologram projecting shield! He and Mercurymon explained to the gang that they had been called to the Digi-world to defeat an evil digimon named Pathomon. But before they could cook up a plan, they were attacked by ShadowLeomon. While Mercurymon was fighting, he threw the kids off the cliff so ShadowLeomon couldn't get to them! Let's just hope it does more good than harm!

Episode 3: Fire Versus Ice

The gang and their digimon had been falling for about 30 seconds and had stopped screaming by now. They were just waiting for the splash.

_This is _not _going to be fun. _Brendon thought. He had belly flopped off of a really high diving board before and he knew, it HURT. The chunk of cliff they were standing on landed in the water with a huge splash. In about 10 seconds, the kids would be joining it.

10…9…8…

"Everybody get ready!"

6…5…4…

"Cody, hold on to me!" Jeremy shouted.

2…1… SPLASH!

Brendon was right; it _did _hurt. A lot. So much, he was struggling to stay conscious; he didn't think he had the energy to rise to the surface of the river. He couldn't find Koromon anywhere. For a minute, he was temped to just let it go. He'd float to the top once he passed out.

_Wait! _he thought. _Sarah! Sarah can't swim!_

Brendon's eyes shot open. He summoned as much strength as he could and swam to the surface. He looked back and forth, frantically trying to find his sister.

"Sarah!" he cried. "Sarah, where are you?"

"Big Brother!" Sarah cried. Brendon turned to see his sister some 30 feet away from him, splashing and struggling to stay afloat. Brendon quickly swam toward her.

"Sarah, I'm coming!" Brendon called. "Just try to stay above the water!"

Sarah flailed around for as long as she could, but her arms started tire out. Soon her little body ran out of strength and began to sink. Just as her head sank beneath the surface, she felt a pair of hands grab her beneath the arms and pull her back up. She opened her eyes and there was Brendon, panting like he had just run a marathon, holding her above the water, and smiling weakly.

"Didn't I… tell you to… stay up?" he said between breaths. "Tal, come here and take Sarah!"

Tal swam over and took hold of Sarah.

"Thanks, pal," Brendon said before his eyes shut and he sank underwater. He had finally given out.

_Oh no! _Tal thought. _He's unconscious, and everybody else is just trying to stay up! What do I do?_

It turned out that Tal didn't have to do anything. He soon saw Brendon's unconscious form begin to rise, but not by itself. He was lying on the chunk of rock they had been standing on not a minute ago!

_How the heck is that huge chunk of solid rock floating?_

He helped Sarah onto the floating rock and then climbed up himself. Jeremy, Amber, and the others were climbing onto the rock as well equally confused but not complaining.

"Is everybody OK?" Jeremy asked. Everyone gave him an affirmative response.

"Brendon passed out, but I think he's alright." Tal said.

"He'll be fine," said Amber, wringing the water out of her long braided hair. "He's had worse."

The rock soon floated to the bank of the river and was lodged there. Every got off the rock and onto solid, sturdy land, Jeremy and Nathan carrying Brendon and laying him in the sand. As soon as they were sure they were safe, they all collapsed themselves, gasping for breath. As always, Jen and Nathan were the first to start complaining.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone on the net today, but _no_!" Jen cried. "I wanted to hang out with my older friends!"

"I hate swimming," Nathan said.

"Then I guess it's a good thing you weren't doing any," Bukamon said, "since I was the one holding you up.

"Oh, my head; that's the only part of me that doesn't _hurt_!"

The gang turned around to see Brendon slowly rising to his feet. He faltered for a minute, but then stood firmly.

"Big Brother!" Sarah exclaimed. "I was worried about you!"

"Now, that won't do!" Brendon said, lifting Sarah and swinging her around. "_I'm _the one who's supposed to be worried about _you_!"

"Hey!" Nyaromon called, bouncing up and down. "That's my job, too!"

His moronic, trademark grin was back on his face. It belied the fact that it took all the strength he had just to hold her up.

"You OK there, goggles?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Brendon replied.

"Well, we're all glad you're alright, Brendon," Tal started, "but there's something that's still bothering me." Brendon put his sister back down and gave Tal a perplexed look.

"Oh? What's that?" he asked.

"Well," Tal answered, "I don't understand how that huge rock floated back up. From a scientific standpoint, it should have sunk to the bottom of the river."

"That's right! I remember that from science class!" Amber said, wringing the water out of her hair. "Things sink if they're denser that the liquid they're put in."

"Maybe the water was really thick," Jen said.

"Thick maybe," Nathan said, "but denser than rock?"

"We wouldn't have fallen into it," Jeremy said. "We would've landed on it and gone splat!"

"Yuck!" Cody and Sarah chorused.

"Well, I dunno what happened," Brendon said, "but if it didn't happen, I might've drowned, so I'm not complaining! If it's not broken, don't fix it!"

Sarah smiled. The fact that her brother could be so serious one moment and then so happy-go-lucky the next never failed to amaze her.

"Well, if everybody's relatively dry, we should get going!"

"Are you crazy?" Jeremy shouted. "We just fell off of a cliff into a rushing river, and not five minutes later you wanna get moving?"

"Would you prefer for us to stay out in the open like this for ShadowLeomon or some other demented digimon to attack us?" Brendon shouted back.

"We wouldn't stay out here for long!" Jeremy replied. "But we need rest! We're not machines, you know!"

"We don't have time to argue! We've got to get out of here before something comes after us! We may not be in much condition to run, but we're certainly in no condition to fight!"

"Who died and made you boss, anyway?"

"What? You think you'd do better?"

Brendon and Jeremy grabbed each other by the collars and growled at each other. The scene truly was reminiscent of Tai and Matt. Brendon really wanted to slug the taller boy but thought better of it. Under normal circumstances, he might have beaten Jeremy in a fight, but in this case, Jeremy would probably beat him. Right now Brendon was exhausted. He still didn't have much strength after that fall. Jeremy would take him down in seconds. Plus, fighting amongst themselves was not a good idea in any event. Thus, Brendon was the first to let go.

"You're right," he said. "Maybe we _should _rest for a while." He walked over to a tree, parked himself underneath it, and shut his eyes. Koromon bounced over and fastened himself to Brendon's head like before. He thought he'd be too worried to sleep, regardless of his fatigue, but after a few seconds he was out like country music. Everyone else just lied down in the sand where they were.

* * *

Brendon awoke to see Jeremy lying on his back with Tsunomon sitting on his stomach. He could hear him humming some stupid song. Sarah, Nyaromon, Cody and Tokomon were scribbling in the sand. Nathan was mumbling to himself, more than likely complaining. Nathan was the only person he knew who could sit around and whine for over an hour. Bukamon was playing in the water. Amber and Jen looked asleep, their digimon in their arms. Motimon was watching Tal take apart his laptop, trying to dry it out. Wait a minute, his _laptop_? 

"Hey, Tal, how in the world do you have your laptop with you?" Brendon asked.

"Hmm. I dunno," Tal answered. "I never really stopped and thought about it. I had it on my back when I logged onto the net and I had it when we got here."

"Well, that's weird. What about that PDA thingy of yours? You got that on you, too?"

"I think so," Tal said. He reached down and checked his pocket. His eyes widened. He pulled out a small mechanical device, but it wasn't his PDA. It was short and sleek, bright orange, with a small screen in the center and a black stripe along the left side of its face. Three-quarters of the way up the stripe was a small, marble sized slot. It looked as if something was meant to fit inside it, like some kind of jewel. Definitely not his PDA.

"What the heck is this thing?" Tal asked.

"A digivice," Brendon answered. "And if you have one, I think it's safe to say we've all got 'em." He reached into his pocket, looking for his Game Boy, and sure enough, there was a digivice in its place. It was similar to Tal's, but it was dark red, and instead of the black stripe, the side to the left of the screen was black and elevated, with the hole in the same place. Brendon's Game Boy and Tal's PDA had turned into digivices.

Weird.

"Great. When stuff like this happens, I start thinking, and I _really_ don't wanna do that right now. I was about to beat the Elite Four, too. What a rip! Let's keep this between us for now, Tal. I don't want the others to freak out…some more."

"Yeah, I understand."

Once they had an understanding, Brendon noticed a familiar growling noise. He grinned and his face turned red.

"Aww, man! All that thinking made me hungry! Hey, does anyone have any food?"

Jen and Amber woke up groggily.

"Talk about a wake-up alarm," Amber moaned. "Brendon's almost as loud as his stomach."

"I'm not really that hungry," Jen said. "(Yawn) I think I'll go back to sleep."

Jeremy stopped humming and turned his head.

"Did someone say food?" he asked.

"I did," Brendon said. "Nathan, does that bag have anything in it?"

"Yeah, it's full of food," Nathan answered. "I thought it'd be a good idea to ration it. Don't tell me that you're all hungry already?"

"Nope. Just me and Koromon."

"Fine," Nathan said, tossing Brendon two packets of food. "These oughta hold you two off for a while."

Brendon and Koromon opened their packets of food and quickly scarfed them down. As soon as they finished, their faces lit up.

"That was awesome!" Brendon exclaimed. "I could eat a dozen of these!"

"Well, you're not going to!"

"Aww, c'mon! Just two more!"

"Forget it!"

"Man!" Brendon whined. "Come on, Koromon. Let's watch Tal fix his computer. That should take our minds off our stomachs."

"Hey, Tal, what's that?" Motimon asked.

"It's probably just Bukamon." Brendon answered.

"In eight different places?" Tal asked.

Tal was right; the water was bubbling in eight separate places. Bukamon might be in trouble. A few seconds later, Bukamon was thrown out of the water and landed right next to Nathan.

"Bukamon!" Nathan exclaimed. "What happened to you?"

Nathan's shouting seemed to attract everyone's attention, but it was quickly diverted towards eight orange, furry digimon with sharp black fins on their backs leaping out of the water.

"It's a pack of Gizamon!" Brendon and Koromon shouted.

* * *

**_Digimon Analyzer_**

Gizamon are aquatic mammal digimon with razor sharp claws, sharper

fins and nasty attitudes! Just look at one the wrong way and you'll end

up in pieces!

* * *

"But w-what did we do to make them mad?" Sarah asked. 

"Geez, I don't know!" Jeremy said. "Drop a giant rock on them while they were swimming, maybe?"

"I guess we were too vulnerable out here in the open, huh, Jeremy?" Brendon asked with an 'I guess I was right, wasn't I' tone in his voice.

But the kids had no time to discuss what they had done to upset the Gizamon. They all leapt into the air and started spinning like buzz saws.

"_Spiral Saw!" _

The Gizamon had begun hurtling themselves at the digidestined, trying to cut them in two. The kids tried desperately to avoid the spinning digimon, and soon all the ducking and dodging had them as tired as they had been an hour ago.

"That's it!" Koromon shouted. "I've had enough! Who's with me?"

The other digimon gave shouts of agreement and they leapt to attack the Gizamon. The kids tried to call them back, but there was no stopping them at this point.

"_Bubble Blow!"_

Koromon and the other digimon hopped into the air and rapidly shot bubbles at the Gizamon, but they were more annoyed than hurt. This time they didn't spin; they just charged the digimon and slapped them around. The kids' digimon lied in a heap and the Gizamon walked menacingly towards the digidestined. Cody and Sarah cowered next to their respective brothers.

"You leave them alone!"

The Gizamon turned to see Koromon and the others, battered and bruised, but still with some fight left in them.

"C'mon, guys!" Koromon said. "Let's show 'em what we're made of!"

"Right!" the other digimon shouted. They sat in a line and started to glow.

"Hey, what's happening to them?" Jen asked.

"They're digivolving!" Amber exclaimed.

_Koromon digivolve to … Agumon!  
__Tsunomon digivolve to … Gabumon!  
__Yokomon digivolve to … Biyomon!  
__Motimon digivolve to … Tentomon!  
__Bukamon digivolve to … Gomamon!  
__Tanemon digivolve to … Palmon!  
__Tokomon digivolve to … Patamon!  
__Nyaromon digivolve to … Salamon!_

"Wow," Jen said. "They…grew."

"You guys want a fight?" Agumon asked the Gizamon. "Then strap yourselves in!"

The Gizamon were shocked but undeterred. They curled into balls and started spinning towards the new and improved digimon. They quickly hopped out of the Gizamon's path.

"That was rude!" Palmon exclaimed. "You boys need to hold still! _Poison Ivy!_"

Palmon's fingers extended like vines and, within seconds, ensnared all but one of the eight Gizamon.

"Hey, that one's getting away!" Gomamon yelled.

"No, he's not!" Salamon cried. "_Puppy Howling!_"

Salamon emitted an ear-splitting cry that froze the remaining Gizamon in his tracks. Then Gomamon charged the Gizamon and knocked him into a tree with a vicious head-butt. Palmon then swung the other seven Gizamon over her head and tossed them into the tree on top of their friend.

"Now to heat things up!" Agumon said. "Ready, guys?"

"YEAH!" the other digimon shouted.

"_Pepper Breath!"_

"_Blue Blaster!"_

"_Spiral Twister!"_

"_Super Shocker!"_

"_Boom Bubble!"_

The Gizamon howled as they were struck by five different attacks. They scurried for cover and eventually dived back in the water and swam away. The digidestined gaped open-mouthed at their new digimon.

"That was… amazing!" Brendon said. "You cooked 'em!"

"How'd we do for the first try?" Agumon asked.

"You were awesome! Let me tell ya, that's some gnarly breath you've got there!"

"Gabumon, that was incredible!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Aww! It was nothing!" Gabumon said.

"I'm still not used to this, so you'll forgive me if I just shake your… claw," Nathan said.

"One step at a time," Gomamon said, shaking Nathan's hand.

"I can't believe you grew so fast, Palmon," Jen said. "You must use some killer fertilizer."

"Uh…" was all Palmon could say.

"Amber, is she always like this?" Biyomon asked.

"Always. Hey, Biyo, any chance those new wings of yours are strong enough to fly her away somewhere? Like a mountain peak?" Amber and Biyomon chuckled at the joke.

"So, Patamon, can you really fly with those?" Cody asked, pointing at Patamon's wings/ears.

"Sure can. Watch," Patamon replied. He started flapping his ears rapidly, but only managed to rise a few inches before he collapsed back to the ground. "I guess they're not broken in yet."

"My very own puppy!" Sarah exclaimed, tossing Salamon in the air.

Tal was the only one who didn't look excited about what they had just seen.

"You look worried, Tal," Tentomon said. "What's the matter?"

"Yeah, what's your deal? You always find the black cloud in the silver lining." Brendon said.

"It's just that I don't think that even eight of those digimon could've held up that big rock by themselves," Tal replied. "I think that there was something else underneath that rock with the Gizamon. Something much bigger."

"And if the Gizamon stayed there all that time, then whatever else was under there probably did, too," Amber said.

As if on cue, the water started rippling and the boulder that had once been a cliff edge began to shake. Without warning, the boulder seemed to explode and they group was showered with water and rock. A huge blue sea serpent rose from the water.

"It's Seadramon!" Tentomon squealed.

* * *

**_Digimon Analyzer_**

Seadramon may not be the smartest fish in the sea, but he's definitely

one of the strongest! If his tight grip doesn't get you his Ice Blast

attack will!

* * *

Seadramon gave out a deafening roar that shook the ground. 

"Now, _that's _cranky!" Brendon shouted, his hands covering his ears. "Will someone shut him up!"

After a few seconds, Seadramon stopped roaring and started spraying ice in every direction. The ice instantly froze whatever it touched.

"You had to open your big mouth, didn't you?" Jeremy scolded. "We've got to get out of here before he turns us into ice cubes!"

_Oh, _now_ you feel like running!_ Brendon thought. "You guys go! I'll distract him! Come on, Agumon!"

"Right!" Agumon shouted. The two ran towards Seadramon.

"Wait!" Amber cried. She tried to run after them, but Jeremy snatched her by the arm.

"Jeremy, what're you…" she began but Jeremy cut her off.

"Let him go," he said. "If we're lucky, that thing'll freeze his mouth shut and he'll learn a lesson from all this!" Jeremy retreated to a safe distance, still holding Amber's arm. The rest of the group quickly followed.

Seadramon didn't seem to be aiming at anything in particular; he was just blasting wildly. It was easy to get up close.

_Tentomon was right, _Brendon thought. _He really _isn't _big on brains. _He scooped up a couple of rocks and tossed them at Seadramon. The small barrage struck the giant serpent in the head.

"Over here, you overgrown eel! Just try and turn me into a snow cone!"

That got Seadramon's attention. He turned his head toward Brendon and fired a vicious blast of ice. Brendon quickly dived out of the way. When he looked up he saw the blast had created a spire of ice twice his height.

"This guy's serious!" Brendon shouted. "Agumon, let 'im have it!"

"You got it!" Agumon said. "_Pepper Breath!_"

Agumon shot a fireball from his mouth that impacted harmlessly on Seadramon's face. Either the blast didn't faze him or he was too enraged to care about Agumon. Seadramon started slamming his giant red tail on the river bank, trying to flatten him. Brendon was surprisingly agile, but he was starting to tire out. Seadramon was pretty fast with that tail of his.

"Agumon, I don't think you let 'im have enough!" Brendon exclaimed. "Why don't you try shooting him _more than once! _Before he turns me into a preteen pancake!"

"_Pepper Breath!" _Agumon launched a volley of fireballs at Seadramon's head. One of the blasts struck him right in his left eye.

"Bulls-eye!" Brendon laughed, but his celebration was a bit premature. That just got Seadramon angry. The giant serpent started thrashing his tail wildly as he howled with rage. His swinging tail eventually found its mark, swatting Agumon into a tree that he hit with a very loud thud.

"Agumon!" Brendon cried. "Are you OK, buddy?"

"BRENDON, WATCH OUT!" Jeremy shouted.

Brendon turned to see Seadramon's tail right behind him.

"What the… AAAAHHHH!"

Brendon's scream was cut off as Seadramon's tail wrapped tightly around his body and lifted him high into the air. Seadramon roared and started to squeeze.

"AAAAHHHH! HELLLP! HARD… TO BREATHE!"

The rest of the digidestined watched in horror as Brendon was being crushed. Tears were streaming down Sarah's face. She tugged at Jeremy's shirt.

"We have to help him!" Sarah cried.

_But what can we do?_ Jeremy thought. _There's no way our digimon can take that guy down! They're too weak to fight! Agumon's the only one who's had anything to eat and he's knocked out!_

"Please!" Sarah begged. Watching this happen to her brother was more than she could take.

"I'm sorry, Sarah," Jeremy said. "There's nothing we can do. It's… up to Agumon now." Seadramon growled deeply and looked into Brendon's eyes. Then it squeezed as hard as it could. Brendon felt one of his arms crack under the pressure and screamed. He could still barely breathe, but his cries echoed for miles.

_Great, _Brendon thought. _If I make it out of this, it'll be the last time I pick a fight with someone this much bigger than me!_

Agumon stirred and shook his head. Where was that screaming coming from? He opened his eyes and saw Brendon high in the air, being crushed by Seadramon.

"Oh, no!" Agumon cried. "I've got to help him! But what can I do? I'm too small to hurt Seadramon, but I have to do something!" He shut his eyes tight and clenched his teeth, as if he was trying to conjure more strength. "I HAVE TO HELP!"

A small light shone from Brendon's pocket and Agumon felt a strange surge. He started glowing.

"Whoa," Agumon said. "This is…new."

"Hey," Sarah said, tugging on Amber's shirt now. "What's happening to Agumon?"

"He's doing it again!" Amber said. "He's digivolving!"

_Agumon digivolve to … Greymon!_

The digidestined gasped in awe at the giant T-rex – like digimon in front of them.

"Wow!" Jeremy exclaimed. "He did it again! Now he's Greymon!"

Seadramon didn't seem to notice Greymon and continued to crush his screaming prey. Greymon roared and charged Seadramon.

"Come to papa, fish–breath!" Greymon yelled. He tackled Seadramon and started wrestling with him in the water. Seadramon released Brendon from his grip and he fell into the water like a rock. He bobbed in the water and then sunk.

"Big Brother!" Sarah cried.

"I'll get him!" Gomamon said. He ran towards the water and dived in. Within seconds, Gomamon surfaced with Brendon in his arms.

"Nice job, Gomamon!" Nathan shouted. "Now reel him in!"

Gomamon dragged Brendon to the shore where the group gathered around him. They then turned back to Greymon, whose battle with Seadramon wasn't going very well. The giant sea serpent had managed to wrap its body around him and begun to squeeze Greymon as it had his partner. Seadramon brought its face to Greymon's and fired its Ice Blast. But Greymon was ready, and he matched Seadramon's attack with his own.

"_Nova Blast!" _

The moment Seadramon let loose its stream of ice, Greymon matched it with a sea of fire. The two blasts collided in mid-air. (BEAM STRUGGLE!) For a while, it looked as if the two could go on forever, but Greymon's fire slowly began to overpower Seadramon. Without warning, Greymon's flame completely enveloped Seadramon's head. The giant sea dragon gave out one final roar and then sank into the river, steam rising from its mouth. Greymon roared in triumph as he began to glow bright yellow. He then started shrinking. When the glow faded, Agumon was floating in the water. He started swimming back to shore.

"Wow," was all Sarah could say.

"He…turned him into fried eel!" Cody exclaimed.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Brendon asked.

"Big Brother!" Sarah cried. The group huddled around Brendon, who looked like he was in bad shape, not the least of his injuries being a broken left arm.

"Nathan," he said weakly. His voice was getting quieter and quieter. "I have to ask you something. Come closer."

Nathan brought his head was so close to Brendon's that he could feel his breath on his face.

"What is it?" Nathan asked.

"Could I have some more food?" Brendon asked perkily.

The entire group facevaulted and Jeremy mallet-fisted Brendon in a flash. Brendon hollered and sat up, nursing a large lump on his head with his good arm.

"You jerk!" Jeremy scolded. "You get a broken arm and all you than think about is your stomach! We all thought you were dying!"

Jeremy turned red as he felt seven perplexed gazes hit him. No one had expected that kind of outburst from him. Jeremy was actually worried?

"Uhh… I mean _they _allthought you were dying. I knew you were fine!"

"Yeah, right!" Tal laughed. "Brendon, he had white knuckles the entire time!"

"Brendon, you're OK!" Agumon shouted. He rushed over to Brendon and tackled him to the ground with a bear…uh…dinosaur hug. Brendon winced with tears in his eyes. He was obviously trying not to scream in pain.

"Agumon! Broken arm! Broken arm!" he shouted.

"Oops! Sorry!" Agumon said. He released Brendon and bowed his head apologetically.

"He have saved the day," Amber started, "but he's as big a dufus as Brendon!"

Agumon turned red as the entire group laughed their heads off at him.

_Yeah, _Brendon thought, _but he's still a hero_.

To Be Continued…

Tommy: Looks like Brendon's seen better days! Good thing Agumon was there to bail him out! Will everyone else get out of a tight spot so easily? Find out on the next _Digimon: Digital Monsters_!


End file.
